William T. Riker (alternates)
Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Commander Riker was the last person whom Captain Jean-Luc Picard saw alive, as his shuttlecraft departed the Enterprise-D minutes before the ship was destroyed by a vortex in 2365. ( ) thumb|William T. Riker in an alternate timeline. In an alternate timeline created when the was accidentally sent through a temporal rift from the year 2344 to 2366, the Federation had been at war with the Klingon Empire for almost 20 years as the Enterprise-C's disappearance resulted in the destruction of the Klingon colony Narendra III. In this timeline, Commander Riker was the first officer of the starship . thumb|left|Riker dead in the alternate timeline. He was killed on the bridge in 2366, while manning the tactical console, which exploded as a result of heavy Klingon weapons fire. He was helping to buy time for the underpowered Enterprise-C to return through the temporal rift to Narendra III in 2344. ( ) In another alternate timeline called "Track A", Riker was captured and tortured in a joint Romulan-Cardassian experiment into pain shortly after his marriage to Deanna Troi, unaware that he had conceived a son named 'Tommy' with her. In this universe, Riker was eventually rescued by Worf, a paranoid Klingon rogue, who then returned him to the Federation. After Trelane merged this universe with two others, Riker was forced to kill his counterpart from the "Track C" reality, who had become increasingly unbalanced due to the disruptions to reality caused by Trelane. This act was done in protecting his son and Deanna Riker, whom he was finally able to recognize and re-associate into his tortured memory. Following this experience, Commander Jean-Luc Picard- promoted to Captain after the suicide of Captain Jack Crusher- suggested that Riker serve as his first officer, as he was of the appropriate rank and they were each two equally damaged officers who might be just what the other needed. ( ) In the War of the Prophets Timeline encountered by the crew of the in 2374, the Enterprise-F was launched in 2382 following the destruction of the . Commander Riker originally served as the Enterprise s first officer until the promotion of Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Admiral, at which time Riker was promoted to Captain. The Enterprise was lost with all hands when the Grigari destroyed Earth in 2388. ( ) Alternate realities thumb|left|Captain Riker in an alternate reality. In several alternate realities visited by Lieutenant Worf in 2370, Riker was still the Enterprise-D's first officer and threw a surprise birthday party for Worf. In another alternate reality, he was the captain of the Enterprise as Jean-Luc Picard had been killed during the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367. thumb|Riker in an alternate reality In another reality, the Borg Collective had succeeded in conquering the Federation and much of the Alpha Quadrant by 2370. The Enterprise, under Riker's command, was one of the last surviving ships. Along with Worf, he was one of its few remaining crewmembers. After it became one of the approximately 285,000 different Enterprise''s to be sent to the same reality, Riker fired on the ''Curie as he did not want to return to his own reality. The Enterprise indigenous to that reality then fired on the Borg-infested Enterprise using minimal weapons. This began a chain reaction which resulted in its destruction due to the severe damage which it had suffered in its many engagements with the Borg. ( ) In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, Princeps William Riker was the commanding officer of the Earthfleet warship . Like his fellow Princeps, he frequently conversed with a holographic recreation of Khan which possessed all of his intelligence and memories. Riker preferred to use the image of Khan as a general and warlord from the Romulan Wars of the 2100s while consulting the hologram. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) In another alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Commander Riker was promoted to Captain and assigned as commanding officer of the in 2373, shortly after the outbreak of the Romulan War. Lieutenant Commander Worf succeeded him as first officer of the Enterprise-E. Although Riker had recently married Deanna, she remained aboard the Enterprise as the Sugihara already had a qualified counselor whom Riker did not dislodge for his wife. ( |A Gutted World}}). In another alternate timeline, Riker was given command of the prior to 2378. He was succeeded as first officer of the Enterprise-D by the ship's chief engineer Geordi La Forge. ( |Brave New World}}) In another reality in which Riker had failed to stop the Borg, Riker had lost his right eye, many of his crew, and the saucer section of the USS Enterprise-D. Despite his defeat, Riker and the remaining crew continued to help Earth resist the Borg using the Enterprise's battle section. ( }}) In another reality, Riker took command of the in 2365. In another reality, Riker served aboard the United Earth Space Probe Agency vessel Enterprise before it was captured by the Klingon Empire and became the . His throat was cut by the Klingons. By 2380, Captain Picard was the only surviving member of the original crew. In another reality, Riker served as the first officer of the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], which was under the command of Thomas Halloway, prior to taking command of the . As a final parting gift before leaving for the Titan, Riker assigned Lieutenant Commander Picard to bridge duty. This seems to be a similar, if not identical, timeline to the one which Q had shown Picard in 2369, as it is mentioned that Lieutenant Commander Picard had worked extremely hard since Riker and Deanna had evaluated him. In another reality, Riker was the captain of the USS Enterprise-E in 2380. ( ) category:2366 deaths category:2370 deaths category:Characters (alternates) category:Humans category:Humans (24th century) category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet commanders category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:Starfleet casualties Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel Category:2388 deaths